Wrath of the peacock: The Return of the Peacock
by penguin adventures
Summary: Lord Shen is back and this time he's not the only evil peacock in town. The penguins gather an army of their allies and maybe an enemy or two and head back in time in order to help the warriors of the jade palace defeat Shen and his girlfriend Swordfeather. but it going to take more then a army to take out Lord Shen's future queen. rated T for Lord Shen's murderous ways
1. Skipper's Recap

Attention Cilivans and/or penguin agents,

The following Report has been declassified

After defeating the rebel penguins at the end of the Third World War summer officially started in New York. So far this season we crashed a elite award show (the SAMS) and after going thru a grueling(and exjusting) competition we were awarded the Elitist of The Elite Award. In the wake of that award we escaped the island of the komodo and it's deadly and famous inhabiants, we battle Hans and the puffin intelligence agency, faced down Blowhole father, attempted operation: War against Extinction, and welcome Shen's parents (yes Lord Shen) to the zoo. Oh…and we also dealt with Lord Shen. Now that Shen revealed his girlfriend and future queen…Swordfeather we are determined to stop them. After a detour in maine where blowhole chased us into the sunset…for no reason at all…okay Julian thought it was a good idea to catch and cook blowhole's lobsters. (blowhole would cook his own lobsters in the big pot of water in the back next to the movie butter in a heartbeat but that's not the point). After that disaster I decided enough lollygagging, so we went off to gather our allies for a epic battle that private probably won't survive. (Private: I thought you would stop that after you call me the most meaningful and vauled member of this time) Shiitake mushrooms private! dail back the moxie! Any why that epic battle started with our search for North Wind's new HQ…somewhere in the Czech Republic.


	2. Chapter one: Finding The North Wind

June 30th 2016

The Czech Republic

Time Classified

(Skippper's POV)

Kowalski had a metal detector out and was scanning the Czech country side. "what are we looking for Kowalski," I said. "Metal hatches disguised as tree trunks or rocks…or hidden entrances that blend in with the rock…" "anything?" I said. "I can't find any metal," Kowalski said, "their camoflauged is good." "Options," I said. "What if I pull this branch!" Kowalski said ripping a branch off a tree, "or this branch!" Kowalski pulled the branch and nothing happened. "I have no more ideas," Kowalski said. A North Wind Jet flew overhead, "Follow that jet!" Kowalski shouted. we followed the jet until it stopped over ruins left over from World War Two. A secret door slid open within some bombed out ruins an a platform raised out of the ground. The Jet landed on the platform and was quickly secured.

"let's move," I whispered. We snuck on to the platform and hid in the pilot's blindspot. The Pilot just happened to be Eva. The platform then descended the doors closing above us. "Um, Skipper," Kowalski said, "You know owls can turn their heads 360 degrees." "so that means she doesn't have a blindspot," I said. "No," Kowalski replied. "Blast," I muttered. Eva turned her head around and her eyes widened in shock. We could tell what was being said but we saw Eva turn to Classified and say something. The back door of the jet opened and Classifed rushed out the back to where we were standing. Lucky we went under the jet where the real blindspot was. Classified looked around (not very well) then went back into the jet the door closing behind me. Before the door closed Classified said, "False alarm no penguins." " I would have swore…" "Somebody got penguins on the brain," Short Fuse said as the door shut. "The penguins finding our new HQ…in their dreams," Classified said. "Yeah…Rico would probably hack up a rocket launcher and blow the entire thing." "Or Skipper's lemur friend would ruin everything for them." "That is why the North Wind is better then the penguins…we don't endanger cilivans…"

Rico hacked up his chainsaw, "No rico," I said, "we can't blow this now." "We can hear everything there's saying," Kowalski said, "ackward." The platform stopped with a clang but a long wide passageway was what we were greeting with. The door to the hanger itself was glimming in the distance. "Okay," Classified said, "turn the engines back on." "I suggest…we hang on," Kowalski said. We grabbed on to the bottom of the jet as it rocketed forward. "engage landing procedure," Classified's said (his voice a little weird thru the metal of the bottom of the jet). The jet engines flipped into it's landing position hovering slowly to it's platform. It landed and we made out exit as the computer voice said, "arrival pad seventeen." We hid behind a parked hover tank. "Arrival garage four." "attention to the owner of the white sedan…licence plate number NWind5…you left you lights on."

"Attention all agents…in light of recent terror attacks there will be no more missions to Syria or iraq." "WE would like to remind all agents that there is no food or drinks allowed outside the cafeteria or breakrooms…and that we can no longer allow food delivers to the barracks." "All agents are required to head to the mandatory Dalek prepareness seminar this evening…if you can not attend now is your last chance to get your wavier form signed by the commissioner." "This is hanger traffic control, would the agents who parked the drill in the mechbot parking spot please move it immediately or face court marshall!" "Attention all agents! This is agent classified speaking, Would the unauthorized penguin agents please report to my office immediately before I have security kick you out!" All the other North Wind instantly noticed us. "and don't deny your presence here team penguin…we placed cameras at all the spots you would be likely to hide."

"blast," I said as we allowed ourselves to be rudely escorted to Classified's office. We wer escorted up some stairs then thrown into a modern office. The door closed behind us and classified looked at us with a victorious smirk as if he was expecting us to find North Wind HQ. Classified was silence…as If the silence could affect the elitist of the elite. Behind him was the North Wind Seal which read "North Wind- An Elite multispecies taskforce dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves" In the middle of the seal was the North Wind logo and "est. 1899" and below the founding year "Ventus Inter Aquilonem et non frangit" (translation: Nothing Breaks The Wind).

"Take a seat," Classified said. In front of Classified's high-tech desk was four modern chairs in fact the entire room was filled with designer furniture. On the desk (along with a windows 10 computer, wireless mouse, ergonomic keyboard, a lamp, a desk calendar, and a telephone) was a picture of classified with his parents and an eyptian statuette. Hanging on the wall was classified's high school diploma and his college diploma's (both had his name blacked out). Including a "Masters degree in Intelligence science," from North Wind Academy and business degree certificate for, "Intelligence leadership." Also hanging on that wall was his "certificate of completion: North Wind Training program. The line for Classified's name was blacked out." On the other walls hung a bunch of paintings and artwork. "Ah I see your admiring the lost painting of Vincent van gogh!" "The lost painting?" Kowalski said. "I believe it's called the Pandorica Opens." It was a painting of the TARDIS exploding beside it was a less explody painting…the mono lisa. The word "This is a Fake" were writing over the painting. "Ah an authentic "this is a fake" Mono lisa by da-vinci…which proves that the artist had a sense of humor."

Their were other more modern paintings that none of us recognized along with a few prints. A swordfish and the jaws of a megalodon were also mounted to the wall. There was some file cabinets off to the corner and classified himself was sitting in an ergonomic desk chair. Their was also a self behind him filled with an impressive collection of artifacts. Next to the door a TV was mounted on the wall which also had a Ps3, xbox one, and wii u connected to it along with a blu-ray player. Classified had a big box of legos in the corner with a Lego dimensions toy pad on top of it. "You play lego dimensions…I wanted to buy that game but Skipper said no." "So it can give you idea for more inventions that blow up in our faces," I said, "and the last time you had legos you built something that threatened to destroy us all!" "building a custom lego MacGuffium 2-39 fuel cell was a bad idea I admit it."

"anyway on to the serious issue of you locating and entering the new North Wind headquarters." "okay," I said, "the last time we knew the location of you base caused the daleks to destroy it…but we wouldn't even attempt locating it in normal circumstances." "Normal circumstances," Classified said, "I know what your suggesting…No." "but Lord Shen and his new girlfriend could conquer the world." "Their in ancient china…NOT OUR PROBLEM!" "There is no historial record of Shen becoming the supreme ruler of china," Kowalski said, "we must stop him and preserve history!" "Well their no reliable record of Lord Shen in the first place…the human's think he's human!" "When Shen is done with ancient china he's come straight to our time." "ask your other allies," classified said, "also…security! Kick them out…make sure to wipe their memories of the location of this base." "should we just wipe their memories then kick them outside…" "No! Move them out of this country!" "Um…sir," eva said, "security just reports that the Penguins escape in one of our jets." "which one?" I said. "our Jet," Eva replied. "Oh so that's how you want to play it," Classified muttered, "getting me angry is the last thing you want to do skipper."

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Gathering an army

July 1st 2016

The central Park Zoo

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We were gathered in front of elephant café. "what is it now," Bada said. "it too early," bing said. "You better have a good reason for this penguins," Joey said, "Joey was in the middle of a great dream." "why do we need to be up at 6 o' clock in the morning," roger said. "I need my rest," Julian said. "Maybe you need to go to bed earlier," Marlene said. "okay," Julian said, "when should I go to bed." "9:00," everyone shouted. "Nine? I barely begin to rock out by then," Julian said, "the party is just getting starting at Nine." "NO IT IS NOT!" everyone shouted. "I am a King I reserve the right to party all night!" "AND THE ANIMALS THAT NEED TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT RESERVE THE RIGHT TO BAN YOUR PARTIES FOREVER!" "ever…ever…ever," Maurice said. "Not you too maurice," Julian said. "All in favor of banning julian's parties for good say aye," Mason said. "What this is outrageous!" Julian shouted. "Aye!" everyone replied. "NOOOO!" Julian shouted. Lenard got up and shouted, "Some people have to sleep during the day you know!" he shouted before going back to bed.

"anyway on to the real reason we're here," I said. "This better be good!" pinkie the flamingo shouted. "I'm freako for Rico!" shelly shouted. Rico ignored her while everyone else stared at her like she was crazy. "is this about blowhole again," Burt said. "why can't you leave us out of your battles," roy said. "Quiet all of you," Martin said, "let Skipper talk….or does barry need to threaten you with the toxic touch!" the arguing contiuned. "QUIET!" barry the poison dart frog shouted holding up his finger. "Now please give the penguins your full attention," Barry said. "thank you martin and barry," I said turning to the peacock.

"Now listen up," I said, "Lord Shen is back in buiness." "Why should we care?" dode said, "that battle is happening years in the past." "Yeah," joey said, "why should we lift a paw?" "That's Bolshevik!" vitaly said as he entered the zoo. "Vitaly I'm I glad to see you," I said. Vitaly flung a knife at me but it missed. "That was from Gia," vitaly said. "sorry about sending you away during the final dreamworks war." "despite you not wanting our help…but we are here to return the favor of rescuing us." Stefano, Gia, Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria appeared behind vitaly. "Now," I said, "even though shen is in the past…where do you guy think he's going after conquer all of china?" "Here," Marlene said. "Yup," Kowalski said. "That is way we need to stop him from conquering ancient china so he doesn't come to our time and come after us!"

"Swordfeather and Shen must be stopped," Martin said. "why should we trust you to help," Joey said. "yeah you went into hiding as soon as you banished you son," Julian said. "How can we trust a coward in battle?" Roy said. "Enough," Blowhole said as he entered with his lobsters. "what are you doing here Blowhole," I said. "because we share a common enemy." "Why is shen your enemy," I said. "when he's done with ancient china…your not the only ones he's going to go after." "You…why would he go after you?" I said. "well he was already going to doublecross me in the final dreamworks war…well until Kai stole my chi." "So he's still planning to destroy you," Kowalski said. "I'm afraid yes…expect I know these…Shen not really in control of his own forces anymore…he's just the figure head..." "What?" I said. "Blinded by love he gave his future wife the real power," Blowhole said, "and we can use that to our advantage." "Okay? Any other enemies what to join this unlikely alliance?" I said.

Dave appeared. "No," I said, "not you." "stealing all the world penguins and turning them into mutants that do all the work?" Blowhole said, "What's the fun in that?" "You think evil…is fun?" Dave said, "no wonder you father hates you." "no he hates me because my ideas are slightly better then his." Blowhole looked at me, "he's right behind me isn't he?" "What kind of villain are you?" Professor blowhole said, "You would team up with your greatest enemies…I forbid this unlikely alliance!" "Sorry but this unlikely alliance has already been formed," I said, "now you are either with us…or get destroyed by Lord Shen when he comes for you!" "Why would some peacock come after me?" Shen appeared beside Professor Blowhole, "Especially since he allied himself with ME!" Shen said, "also…his's room is ready…" Shen turned to Dr. blowhole, "farewell…for now…And Penguins you can't defeat me. When I'm done with China…I'll make sure that every Man, woman, child, and animal in your United States of America suffers." With an evil laugh Shen then teleported back to his time with Professor blowhole.

"Professor Blowhole team up with Lord Shen?" I said. "OF course he did," Blowhole said, "Of course he did." Doris arrived dragged along a tied up North Wind. "Doris for the last time," Classified said, "we are not getting involved with the penguins sucide mission!" "You are now," I said in a threatening tone. "How are you going to force the North Wind help you in your deathquest," Classified said. Kitka landed next to me, "Unless you want to lose your eyes…I would listen to what Skipper has to say." "I know a red rodisan slasher that could help with that," Mooncat said. "Fine…we'll help," Classified said, "but I still think this is a sucide mission." "it's decided then," I said as dode arrived, "we taking this battle to Lord Shen!" "small problem with that," dode said, "he kind of beat you to the punch…" "What?" I said.

"Greetings Penguins," Shen said his future queen beside him, "But we have decided to bring the battle to you!" "he conquered china already?" I said. "Yup," Kowalski said, "it appears so." Master shifu and the furious five were dropped in front of us…dead. "No," I said. "It can't be," Martin said, "how were they…" "They were defeated by me," Swordfeather said. "What?" I said. "I had help," Swordfeather replied as two jombies appeared. They were Tai lung and Kai. "How?" I said. "Kai wasn't the only one who knew how to take chi," she replied. "then why did you kill…" "I don't need that much chi…unlike Kai here I want all the chi…I'm not as greedy as Kai was." "So no chi overload then," Kowalski said. "when kai was about to steal po chi he was already at his limit….sadly he just had to push his limit didn't he?" "Um…where's po?" I said fearing the worst. "Oh I sent him off to the spirit realm," she replied. I knew instantly what that meant "Now run, run little penguins," Shen said, "oh what's the matter were you hoping to get help from the masters of the jade palace…the palace itself was destroyed I made sure of that." "You fiend," I said. "Yes, yes I am," Shen replied, "Now let the battle begin!"

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Three: the fall of kung-fu

The Central Park Zoo

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Shen's POV)

." "it's decided then," Skipper said as a dodo rushed up to him, "we taking this battle to Lord Shen!" "small problem with that," the dodo said, "he kind of beat you to the punch…" "What?" Skipper said.

"Greetings Penguins," I said my future queen beside me, "But we have decided to bring the battle to you!" "he conquered china already?" Skipper said. "Yup," Kowalski said, "it appears so." I had the wolves drop the corpses of Po, shifu, and the furious five front of everyone. "No," Skipper said. "It can't be," my father said, "how were they…" "They were defeated by me," Swordfeather said. "What?" Skipper said. "I had help," Swordfeather replied as two jombies appeared. They were Tai lung and Kai. "How?" Skipper said. "Kai wasn't the only one who knew how to take chi," she replied. "then why did you kill…" "I don't need that much chi…unlike Kai here I want all the chi…I'm not as greedy as Kai was." "So no chi overload then," Kowalski said. "when kai was about to steal po chi he was already at his limit….sadly he just had to push his limit didn't he?" "Um…where's po?" Skipper said. "Oh I sent him off to the spirit realm," she replied. Skipper's eye's widened in shock. "Now run, run little penguins," I said, "oh what's the matter were you hoping to get help from the master of the jade palace…the palace itself was destroyed I made sure of that." "You fiend," Skipper said. "Yes, yes I am," I replied, "Now let the battle begin!"

earlier…

The Jade Palace

I watched victorious as shifu feel to Swordfeather. "master shifu!" Po shouted. Po rushed up to sword feather and grabbed her by the feather. "You know how this ends," Po said as he was about to do the imfamous wuxi finger hold. Sadly for Po Swordfeather flipped the tables and now held Po's finger in the Wuxi finger hold. "You not the only one who know's that hold," she said. "It can't be," Po said. "Now…what is that you say…oh right…Ska-doosh!" swordfeather said as she completed the move. "No! That's my line!" Po shouted as he disappeared in a explosion of light. "I hope you like the spirit realm panda," I replied with a evil gleam in my eye.

"You won't get away with this Shen," Tigress said. "Oh but I already have," I said as boss wolf delieverd a fatal blow with his hammer. Tigress slumped to the ground. "You didn't have to kill her Shen," viper replied. "I didn't need to kill you either," I said as I chop her in half straight thru the heart, "but I did anyway." I watched as Crane, mantis, and Monkey tried and ultimately failed to take out my future queen. She hit the three masters in their pressure points paraylsing them. The three masters crumpled to the ground and I ordered my soldiers to finished them off. A gorilla snapped crane's neck, a wolf crashed mantis like the bug he was, and boss wolf delievered another fatal blow this time to monkey.

Shifu was somehow still alive, "what does killing them accomplish," he said. I rushed over to master shifu and said, "My rivals will either bow before me…if they don't then my fury will be the last thing they ever experience." A gorilla finished the weaken shifu off with a fatal punch. I stepped over the fallen warriors and made my declaration, "Without Master Shifu, The Furious Five, and The so-called Dragon Warrior," I announced, "It won't matter what allies the penguins bring to the table…they won't stand a chance!" we walked out of the jade palace and back down the stairs to the valley of peace. The airship fleet had surrounded the jade palace, "Fire the Cannons! I want the Jade Palace burned to the ground!"

And the rest of the valley of peace could only watch helplessly as the Jade Palace was blasted apart. When the cannon fire ceased only a statue of master oogway stood. His smile burned into my vision as a symbol of defiance. But not for much longer. "Fire The Big One!" I shouted. The Massive Cannon was fired blasted the last smouldering remains of the jade palace off the map and setting off fireworks that destroyed the mountain that once overlooked that valley. Mr. Ping appeared, "Po? Po! What have you done with Po you monster!" "Your greatest protector The Dragon Warrior…your precious son is no more," Swordfeather announced. "The Panda that I know are hiding in this valley are now banished from…CHINA!" "The imperial army will…" The Emperor is dead," I replied, "I made sure of that." "You won't get away with this shen," Mr. Ping replied, "there are those who will raise up and overthrow you…I will lead that resistance if I have to…in Po's name." "if that how you want to play it," I said, "Fire the Cannon! Destroy Dragon Warrior Noodles and tufo it stink of that panda!" " No!" Mr. Ping shouted, "I'll do bow to you! Just don't destroy my noodle shop! MY HOME!" Mr. Ping and the rest of the citizen of the valley of peace bowed to me just as the emperor's army had done. "spare the noodle shop," I replied, "may this be a warning! If you resistance me more then just your business and your homes will be at risk…If you want your families to stay alive bow to me!" "All hail Lord Shen!" "Oh…that has a nice ring to it," I said.

"So now what?" Boss wolf said, "Now that we have complete control of china?" "We destroy the penguins," I said, "and their allies! And then we'll destroy the penguin's home city!" and with that a good portion of my army and I left for modern day New York. You probably expect me to bring my entire Airship Armada, my entire fleet, and my entire army. But somebody has to stay behind and make sure my empire stays intact. I'm not going to do something stupid and leave my rule complete unenforced. And besides the imperial army takes order from me (if they refuse then they will sentence death by cannon) and with the jade palace destroyed the resolve of the remaining kung-fu masters have been shattered. Now the imperial army has no choice but to keep all of china in line. And with the threat of death looming over their head then nothing will get in the way of the successful control of the people. Because soldier under the threat of death…are willing to do horrible thing in order to survive. IF The penguins thought they have time to rally their allies before I come for them. They'll get the surprise of their lives when I come for them early…

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: The battle of the zoo

The Central Park Zoo

7:20 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"You will not get away with this Shen," I said glaring him down. Shen looked around at our army and then at his much larger one. "You think you can stop me…with them?" Shen said. And then the rest of Blowhole's army arrival. "Yes," Parker said. Shen push another button and the corpse of Professor Blowhole landed into front of us. "would you stop killing people," I said. "Maybe…when the four of you are finally dead," Shen replied. And then the battle began, "Attack!" Shen shouted. "Attaaack!" Blowhole shouted.

Julian was enjoying a royal snooze when the zoo started to erupt in chaos. "Mama make a butter biscuit gravy gravy BONGOS!" Kowalski shouted. "What the heck is this!" roy shouted. "My fist! Your face!" boss wolf shouted. "Joey's going to pummel you into paste!" "all my rivals will bow before me!" Shen shouted. "No one breaks the wind!" Classified shouted. this was followed by a loud explosion. "Somebody just broke the wind!" Short Fuse shouted. "Lobster pail!" "I don't think so," a gorrila announced. KABOOM "Good Galileo... Galileiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kowalski shouted. their was another flash. "You hyper-cute doesn't work on me!" Lord Shen shouted followed by the sounds of private running away. Kitka screeched in defiance as the world exploded around us. "You can't win Shen!" I shouted as Swordfeather took out burt. Savio appeared, "I'm having wolf for dinner tonight!" "Somebody take out that snake!" boss wolf shouted. Hans arrived and started to fire off his favorite weapon at Shen's army. A cannon with off and flaming aways flew around.

"Wahhh!" Rico shouted. "but I don't want to go back In a cage!" Burt shouted. "This has gone from bad to worst," mason said. "Get that cannon away from me!" roger shouted. "Not the wool! Anything but the wool!" randy shouted. "I will die for rico!" shelly shouted. "let it go already," Pinky announced, "he's not interested." "You wouldn't like me when I get mad!" Marlene shouted, "Because…HERE COMES THE CLAWS!" "Stop hitting me!" dode said, "How can I be awesome if you keep hitting me!" "I'm have broasted dodo tonight," a wolf shouted. "Bring them down!" Shen shouted as several habitats started to explode. "Bada!" "bing" "Bada" Kaboom. "ahhh!" bada and bing shouted. "Boom," Shen said with a chuckle. "Shut up down there!" Julian shouted, "I'm trying to catch some royal zzzzs!" "Not the face!" Maurice shouted. "You too maurice?" A cannonball smashed into the lemur habitat knocking julian out. "The royal feet must be avenged!" Mort shouted, "avenged!"

"Skipper you better have a plan!" classified shouted, "instead of just flat out attacking!" "that's the best plan." "And that is why this is…" Swordfeather thrusted a sword thru classified's chest killing me instantly. "No!" Corporal shouted charged at the peacock. "Wait!" Martin shouted, "don't!" Swordfeather stopped corporal with a nerve attack on to get trapped by tendrils of backwards magic. "What sorcery it this?" swordfeather shouted. "Backwards magic," Darla said as she and her baboon guns strugging to contain the peacock and well…the entire army of Lord Shen. "Releash us baboon!" Shen shouted. "I can't hold them off much longer!" Darla shouted, "get the survivor and retreat!" "Fall back!" I shouted. Swordfeather managed to break free of the backwards magic and finished corporal off with the wuxi finger hold. "sha-doosh." As darla's backwards magic started to weaken we made our escape with our surviving army. As soon as we got a good headstart Darla's magic failed and Shen's army went after us. But not before Shen ordered his archers to finished off the baboons. Arrows flew into the baboon's hearts and then went down…dead. "Nothing must stand in our way!" Shen shouted, "we must wipe them out! EVERYONE! The year of the peacock starts now!" The army then charged towards are weakened retreating army.

"So this is your plan pen-gu-wins?" Blowhole said, "just keep running until they take us our one by…" Blowhole's scooter stopped aburtly and fell over as an arrow thru the skull finished him off. The last thing blowhole said was, "CURSE YOU SHEN!" I turned to Julian and maurice, "we need move!" "don't need to tell me twice…" A cannonball smashed into Julian and exploded. "RINGTAIL!" I shouted. "The only thing we can do for him now…is to survive," Kowalski said as a cannon narrowly miss them. "halt!" Shen shouted when we were out of earshout, "they gone into hiding…" "Um…what about the timetable?" "We'll deal with those peasants later," Shen announced, "as for right now..we have a city to bring to it's knees!" "call in the fleet! Bring in the airships! This city will belong to us!" "All Hail Lord Shen," the wolves shouted, "Supreme Warlord of china!" Shen then chuckled evilly, "Your pain is only beginning penguins."

Meanwhile back at our "camp" I decided to have a head count. "Marlene!" I shouted. "Here!" "Randy!" "He didn't make it," dode said. "Dode!" "reporting for duty!" "Roger!" "My vocals are still intact," Roger said. "Joey!" "Joey wants to punch something!" "Eva!" "here!" "Shortfuse!" "alive!" "Maurice! Mort!" I shouted. "I want vegenage!" Mort shouted. "where's julian?" Maurice said. "dead," I replied. I was half expecting a half grin to appear on maurice's face but all I got was a blank stare. "Mason!" I said. "here" mason said, "Burt?" I said. "injured but alive." "Savio!" I said. "Here!" "Red one!" "here!" "Parker!" "you are going to pay me right?" "Lobsters!" "here!" "kitka!" I said. "Ready to rip…" "To much information," I replied, "Mooncat!" "here!" he said. "Hans?" I said. "Here," he replied. "Pinky?" "Here!" "Shelly?" "reporting for duty!" "Kowalski!" "My intellicence is still intact," Kowalski said. "Private!" "scared." "Rico!" "ka-boom!" "Barry?" "Right here!" the frog replied. "Martin?" "extremely worried." "Elizabeth?" I said. "here!" "Doris!" I said. "I been here," doris said. "bada! Bing!" "Yo!" bada replied. "ready to pound that peacock!" Bing said. Kowalski then started listing the dead, "Randy…deceased. Dr. blowhole…deceased. King julian…deceased. Darla and her baboons…deceased. Roy...deceased. Corporal…deceased. Agent Classified…deceased. Po….deceased. Master shifu…deceased. Tigress…deceased. Viper…deceased. Monkey…deceased. Crane…deceased. Mantis…deceased." "wait…what about Alex and the others?" Private said.

Alex arrived carring the dead corpse of Gia and glaring at me. Alex dropped Gia to the ground and pointed at me, "I blame you…I BLAME YOU!" Marty arrived as we also glaring at me while Vitaly, Melmen, and Gloria appeared. "Where's stefano?" I said. "It's okay!" stefano said, "I brought some extra help!" Nigel, Rockgut, The Rats, archie the raccoon, and the hornets showed up. "Uncle nigel?" Private said. "You need all the help you can get," Nigel replied. "I will not stand by and let that peacock spit in the face of freedom!" rockgut shouted. I turned to the Rat King, "Why are you helping us?" I said. "As much as I hate you flightless bird," The Rat King said, "I love this city as much as you do…and I can't stand by while some bird destroys it!" "We will sting his face!" the hornets shouted. "And how do you intend to do that?" Savio said, "we don't even know where Sssshen isssss." "Oh I know what he's doing," The Rat King said, "he's conquering the city as we speak. "What?" I said as the city started to delve into chaos as huge explosions rocked the entier city. I turned around and to see the skyline erupt into flame. "What is he doing?" I said.  
'he turned the city into an armed fortess," Rat King said. "He has taken all the humans hostile and are now forcing to build statues and structures celebrating his brilliance," a Rat said. "Oh…that is bad," I said. "What can we do about," Alex said, "Look at the majority of our forces!" I turned around and saw that most of our allies were leaving. "What…wait where are you going?" I said. "You can contiune your sucide mission," dode said with comtempt, "while we cilivans flee to safety."

Soon our allies were gone leaving us with Hans, Savio, the hornets, the rats, our fellow penguin agents, Marlene, the chimps, the zoosters, vitaly, stefano, eva, short fuse, Kitka, and mooncat. "oh go ahead Run off you cowards!" Roger shouted, "I hope your happy with yourselves for abandoning us and our city!" We all had our mouths agape…well those of us who knew roger. "Let's them run," I said, "they probably have more sense then the rest of us." "But we're still going to save new york?" Marlene said. "If we go down in flames so be it!" Vitaly said. "we already went down in flames," I replied. "We can do the impossible…You can do the impossible!" I looked at vitaly and said, "We're going to save New York and defeat Lord Shen…OR DIE TRYING!" I turned to everyone else and said, "if you don't want to die for you city…or die period…it's not too late to leave…I won't think anyless of any of you." "Skipper," Marlene said, "this is our home too...and we are with you." "Skipper," vitaly said, "New York may not be my home…but I will defend it as I would my own." "oh really?" Alex said, "What about Gia I thought she was like sister to you? Why didn't you defend her then!" Vitaly turned to Alex, "do not be mad at us for the death of Gia…Be angry at Lord Shen…do not let Gia's death be in vain!" "Commence operation…Peacock Takedown."

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter Five: The Battle of Manhatten

The streets of New York

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report," I said. "Shen is using the empire state building as his base of operations," Kowalski said. "anything else?" I said. "Looks like Shen set up his throne room on the top floor." "Getting up to the observation deck options?" I asked. "climbing up their with rope's are out of the question, the window washer gondala is in shabbled, and I am 95% certain Shen had the elevator cables cut." "What about the stairs?" I said. "he probably has guard posted everywhere." "Skipper they took out some of the windows every other floor," Private said, "Shen has archers posted on those floors." "Shen has cannons lining the front of the building," Kowalski added. "let's hear phil and mason's report from the super-plane." Mason's voice came on the speaker, "Shen has two giant metal plated airships docked to the observation deck he also has some cannons set up as well." "any lookout posts," I said. "He build one on the building's spire and has archers and guard towers set up on the rooftops of nearby buildings." "anything else?" I said. "appears Swordfeather, a few wolves, and some gorrila's are in the level below the observation deck. The main attack forces will need to deal with her before you can even get a shot at Shen."

"Skipper," Kowalski said, "I am picking up dalek energy signatures…seems one of the elevators has dalek powercells." "and Shen didn't cut the cables on that one?' I said. "I am 95% certain that the elevator is still operational…" "then let's move!" I shouted. We rushed into the empire state building and found the lobby completely empty. "Skipper are you sure this is safe," Marlene said. "We can decide if it's safe or not when we cross that bridge," Nigel said. "That doesn't reassure me," Mooncat said. "Skipper always have a plan," Hans said, "isn't that right Skipper?" "I am tempted to knock you into next week," I replied. "of coursssse you are," Savio said. "I'm tempted to knock you into last week," I said. "working with you is not how we wanted to sssspend the day." "Then the feeling is mutural," I replied, "the sooner we get rid of these peacock the sooner we can be out of each other's hair." "quiet dudes and dudette!," The Rat King said, "do you want those losers to hear us!" "Skipper the elevator is this way," Kowalski said. "where are the others?" Private said. "rockgut, Kitka, roger, and the hornets are on stand by," I said, "and the rest of the rats are waiting for the big guy's signal."

"and alex and company?" "Alex, Vitaly, Stefano, Marty, melman, and gloria are in position with Eva and short fuse," I replied, "they are waiting for me to deploy this…" I help up a flare gun. "I will fire it and they will attack either of the airships…withever is closest to them." "why couldn't we just call in our airship?" Private said. "too risky private," I replied as we followed kowalski to the elevator…

Meanwhile the sewers…

"did we get the signal yet?" "No." "Now?" "what do you think?" "how about now?" "why don't you forgetta 'bout it for a moment…when I'll get the signal I'll tell ya!" "fair enough…er….what were we talking about." "forgetta 'bout it."

Meanwhile nearby rooftop

"anything?" roger asked. "did skipper send the signal?" "No…if he did that big haired lion would have seen it by now," Rockgut said. "I still think we need to attack now," kitka replied. Rockgut looked at the falcon, "The dandy dumplings have a plan," he said, "And we're going to stick to it…no expections." "anyone else feel like this is a trap?" roger said. "I know the signs of a trap," rockgut replied, "trust me this is no trap…if it was Shen would be full view of all of us." "No Shen is too clever to make a trap that obvious," Martin said. "What are you doing here peacock I thought you ran off with the other cowards?" "I am no coward," Martin said, "but I made sure my wife is as far away from Shen's wrath as possible." "And how well did that plan work the first time?" rockgut asked.

Meanwhile, another nearby rooftop.

"Okay," Alex said, "when Skipper give the signal…we board the airship." "sounds like a plan," Marty said. "Um…which one are we boarding?" "I don't know I'm just following the leader," Marty said. Alex rolled his eyes, "we don't have time for this…" alex said pointing, "we board that one as it's closest!" "This is way skipper should have put me in charge," gloria muttered. "maybe one of us should stay and stand guard." "Don't worry," vitaly said, "I'm staying behind." "but what if we die?" melmen said. "We're not going to die melmen," Alex said. "If we go down in flames so be it!" "Um…vitaly," gloria said, "Maybe you shouldn't say that…that loud." "Nyte," Vitaly said, "who's going to hear us out here?" "shout again so I can locate you!" Shen shouted. "

Alex faced palmed, "and there goes skipper's plan." "WE CAN DO THE IMPOSSIBLE!" "I doubt that," Shen shouted, "BRING THEM DOWN IN FLAMES!" Shen archers started to fire at alex and company. "The horror the horror!" "We're going to die! We're going to die!" "calm down melmen nobody is going to die," gloria said as they contiuned to dodge flaming arrows. "How on earth are you idiots missing!" shen shouted. "they won't stop moving," an archer said. "What's the matter!" stefano shouted with his italian accent, "can't hit a movin' target?" "stefano!" gloria said, "get moving!" And then the arrows stopped. "How do you run out of arrows?" Shen shouted. "see melmen we're not going to…gah." "Gloria!" Melmen shouted. "And that is how you hit a moving target!" Shen shouted. A feathershaped throwing knife hit gloria and as she struggled to breath she fell over and freefalled to the street below. "No!" Melmen shouted. "See that heartstuck giraffe!" Lord Shen said, "archers! Fire!" A massive crossbow on one of the airship aimed towards the roof alex and company were standing on. The arrow was lit and was fired it barely missing the survivors. "Ha! You missed!" Alex shouted.

"wasn't aiming for you," Shen said as the arrow exploded. A loud explosion rocked the city as the building started to collaspe. "are they dead?" a wolve said. Shen looked down at the street below and saw Alex and company escape. "No," Shen said pulling out a detonator. "Goodbye," Shen said even thought they probably couldn't hear him as he hit the detonator. A another loud explosion rocked the city and we finally realized something was wrong…we just didn't know what.

Empire State building

"What was that?" marlene said. "sounded like a gas explosion," Private said. "Shen deliberately set off a gas leak for some reason." "Is he trying to destablize the entire block?" I said. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "the elevator is operational." Rat King was speaking in a radio and the rest of the rat showed up. "Alright," Kowalski said, "it's going to be a tight fit. I suggest…" "we don't have time for two trips," I said. "I was going to say that we use both elevators," Kowalski said. "what?" I said. "I was wrong…all elevators are still operational," Kowalski said, "that arrogant peacock…." "anything else?" I said. "I was able to hack into the elevators and sync them." As soon as those words left Kowalski's mouth both the elevators arrived. The Rats piled in one elevator with Hans and Savio While we piled into the other one with Mooncat, Marlene, and Nigel.

"Main floor going up," Kowalski announced as he sent both elevators on their way. The floors light up one by one as we passed them and then the elevators stopped on our floor. "Observation deck going down," a voice over the intercom said. As soon as the doors to the elevators opened we all charged out screaming. We caught Lord Shen completely by surprise, "so this is how you stop me? An otter, a stray cat, fifty rats, a puffin, a snake, and five penguins?" Sixty footsoldiers, four gorrilas, and twenty archers quickly surrounded us. "Fossa halt," I said. "Wha?" everyone in the room said. I aimed out the open door and fired my flare gun.

Meanwhile a nearby rooftop

"The signal has been fired, candycorns," rockgut said, "Now let's move." The hornets flew over and rockgut used a jetpack. Kitka flew off in pursuit leaving roger behind. "I can't fly!" "Well I'm not carrying you over their," the falcon replied. Luckly Kowalski had decided to teleport roger over…thought roger probably didn't appeciate getting teleport right in the middle of the action.

Observation deck

"Oh a gator…I'm scared," Shen said. "He's not all you have to worry about," Rockgut said. Shen turned and found Rockgut, kitka, and the hornets. The Rat King also had a surprise, "Fifty rats? I totally brought more then that," Rat King said as more rats showed up. Shen wasn't laughing at the size of our our army now and even some of the wolves looked nervous. "What's with the dudes? And the awesomes? And the totallys?" "that's how I talk bird," he replied. "rats," Shen muttered, "nature's garbage collectors!" "Okay now you are totally going down clown…down to rat town!" "sadly…I'm not going anywhere," Shen said, "and now I'm tempted to drop you out of the side of this building and kick you out!" "Not with the guard fence." "What guard fence?" Shen asked we looked around and saw that shen had replaced the guard fence with guard rails that were short enough for his gorillas to toss objects…or living things over the side. And where the airships were parked their was nothing but flat rooftop.

And the spire of the empire state building which Shen was painted red giving it an evil look reflectiong the current inhabitants. "honey," Shen shouted down the stairs, "Get up here!" "What is it now?" swordfeather said. She took one look at our evenly matched forces and her beak dropped open. A few hornet hovered by her, "WE WILL STING YOUR FACE!" Swordfeather knocked them out with one swipe. And then their was a loud boom. "The nest!" one of the hornet said, "the peacock destroyed the nest. "Flee! Flee for you lives!" "Wait get back here!" I said. "our home is gone…so…so are we." The hornets flew off never to be seen again. "Opps," Shen said. "how did you…how…" "Hmm…" Shen said, "didn't I tell you to cut the cables on the elevators?" "I thought they would go after me first," swordfeather said. "It is clear that the penguin know where the real threat is," Shen said unintentionally insulting the other peacock. "You dare insult me," Swordfeather said, "without me you wouldn't be facing the penguins right now." "I tire of you presence," Shen said as one of the gorrilas from the floor below snuck up from behind swordfeather and trapped her in a stranglehold. "even with you kung-fu skills," the gorrila said gruffly, "You can escape the deathgrip of the 600 pound gorrila in the room."

"I can't believe this…you said we were going to rule china together." "Yes I did say that," Shen said, "I lied…I have no intention of sharing my empire with anyone." "You will pay for this betrayal," she said. "IF the panda that was destined to kill me couldn't finish me off what makes you think you fare any better?" Shen replied, "Now get take care of her." The gorrila nodded and held swordfeather off the side of the observation deck. The gorrila releashed her and she fell a few feet before she finally started to fly back up. "I don't think so," Shen said, "Archers!" The archers started to fire off flaming arrows causing swordfeather to lose altitude. Swordfeather was unable to do anything but dodge the flurry of arrows. "This is going nowhere," Boss wolf said.

"My hammer…YOUR FACE!" boss wolf shouted throwing his hammer in swordfeather's direction. The hammer impacted with the peacock's skull knocking her out. The unconcious peacock plummeted and was ripped to shreds by the rotor of the superplane. An explosion of feathery confetti was all that remained of the other peacock. "The rest of you," Shen said, "if I tell you to do something you better listen…or else." "Um…Skipper," Private said, "shouldn't one of the airships be captured by now?" We all looked around and saw that the wolves and gorrilas were gone and both airships were AWOL. "Um where did Lord Shen go?" Marlene said. "He ssssslip away," Savio replied. Hans meanwhile had a puzzling half-smile that suggested he know something that we did not. The silence was broken by Shen shouting, "Bring them down!" A series of cannon blasts rocked the building which then started to tilt to one side. "He taking us down with the building!" Rat King said. The Superplane was hovering nearby the windscreen wipers struggleing to get rid of the last of the peacock feathers. "Jump in!" Mason shouted but it was too late as the building fell over taking us with it. The chimps in the superplane could only watch helpless as the empire state building was reduced to rubble. Meanwhile Lord Shen and company were probably who knows where, believing we were gone.

(end of chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Down but not out

Ruins of the empire state building

(Skipper's POV)

When then dust cleared the Rat King was pinned under a steel bar that broke off from the building's steel infrastructure. The mutated rat was undoubtly dead crushed under the rubble with the rest of the rats. Savio was bellyup with his tounge hanging out dead. Nigel stood over rockgut who was not responding. Hans stood off to one side suspious but still alive. I turned to find Marlene, Mooncat, Private, Kowalski, and Rico looking to me for advice. Kitka was still alive but she was favoring her right wing. Roger was also unhurt…physically at least…mentally one can never truly tell. Alex and company were missing and presumed dead. Eva and Short fuse appeared and looked like they just survived an explosion. "Where's alex and the others," I said. "Gloria is dead," short fuse said. "What about alex and the others did they make it out?" "We're not sure," Eva said.

Doris appeared and seemed to be shocked at the damage. She looked worried until she saw that Kowalski was still okay. "I'm alive." Doris turned to me, "Skipper if he had died…you would have to answer to me." "He's not going to die…not on my watch…The Deaths end now." "oh really skipper?" Hans said his puzzling halfgrin returning. "You knew Shen would destroy the empire state building," I said. I turned back to Eva, "What happened on that rooftop?" "Shen had his archers attack us," eva said, "He then set fire to the building we were on…and as we made our escape the street exploded." "Shen was behind it?" I said. "Of course shen was behind it," Eva replied. Hans had somehow gotten ahold of a fish and was pointing it towards me. "How did you really think Shen was expecting you," Hans said. "You pretended to ally yourself with us…" "I didn't ally myself with you," Hans said, "you just assumed I did." "so you…" "tipped him off," hans replied, "your gut told you that I couldn't be trusted but you didn't listen."

Rockgut instantly stood up, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't cart you off to the IPSA prison right now?" "Good ahead," Hans said, "the North Wind clearly aren't going to take me to one of their prisons." "Nothing breaks the wind sucker!" short fuse said. "News flash North Wind," Hans said, "Lord Shen already broke the wind!" "Now Skipper?" Hans said, "fish fight?" "Let's not," I said lasering the head off Hans' fish. "what was that!" Hans said, "you could put an eye out with that thing!" "you keep saying that," I replied, "but It never happens!" "You hurt with your words Skipper," Hans said, "so I will hurt with my feet!" Hans attempted to drop kick me but I sidestepped allowing Nigel and rockgut to tackle the puffin. "bad move," Hans said holding up a teleport, "for you!" Hans disappeared in a flash of light leaving us alone in the ruins of the empire state building. "Hey!" a new yorker shouted, "Those penguins destroyed the empire state building…get them!" "Hey…those penguins look like exactly like the penguins that stole that tour jeep when I was in africa…" "I was there too…and I think…THEY ARE THOSE SAME PENGUINS!" "See! See! See!" Officer X shouted, "I told you those penguins were no good!"

"Get them!" the tour guide from africa who was unfortantely in new york for some reason. And then all the New Yorkers who were in africa in those tour jeeps surrounded us. "Why are a bunch of new yorkers and some guy from africa angry at you?" "Um…yeah…that guy over their was a the tour guide of all these people…" I said before I lowered my voice so nobody could hear me, "who we stole their tour jeep from in africa." "What!" marlene said. "Operation: tourist trap," I said. "that one was clever," Kowalski said. "I liked that one," Private said. Marlene quickly realized something, "You were in africa?" "Um…yeah," I said. "And you stole a tour jeep and left a bunch of people on the african savannah?" "We stol…aquired several vehicles," Kowalski said. "And apparenty," I said, "they have better memories and can hold grudges longer then me….so basically…RUN!" "get back here," Nana said, "BAD BIRDIES!" We ran away an angry mob that included officer X hot on our tails. "You can't escape justice punks!" X said, "Not anymore! Now your past mistakes are coming back with avengance.

"Penguin over here!" Martin the peacock shouted. We rounded the corner and hide in the alley. "where did the penguins go?" Officer X said. "They went that way," Martin said. "It the peacock that conquered the city!" someone shouted, "and banned all transportation!" "Get him!" Officer X said. "Halt!" Martin said, "I'm not that peacock!" "Oh really?" X said, "how many other talking peacocks are there?" "Okay then," Martin said imitating his son, "Clear out peasents before I call in the wolves!" The angry mob turned around and ran for their lives. "Just because a peacock talks does not make him THE peacock," Martin muttered. "thank you for that," I said. "Yeah," Marlene said, "thank you." "Okay," I said, "we need to stop Shen before he does anymore damage!" "Yeah!" "Yeah!" "yeah!" Kowalski said, "yeah….anybody know where he is?" "No," I said, "but we need to regroup." Kowalski pulled out the space-time teleport and teleported us back to our camp in central park.

"so how will we knew where he is?" Private said. "Shen is hunting us down," Martin said, "In fact he's laying in wait right now." "How do you know that?" I said. "I'm sorry," Martin said regret in his voice, "I'm am so…so sorry." "No time for pleasantries dad," Shen said, "it is time for me to finish them." "Why?" I said. "Shen is our deal still intact will you spare you mother," Martin said. Shen beak was opened in a sinister smile, "I'll give you what you have always deserved." Shen walked over to a tarped and I knew instantly what was underneath. Shen ripped off the tarp revealing a cannon that was aimed at his dad. Before his dad could shout for help Shen set off the cannon and his dad was know more. "What?" Shen said leaning against the smoking cannon, "I said I'll spare my mother…we didn't agree on sparing him as well. If he wanted me to spare him he should have made that clear in his term…but he didn't."

"So now what," I said. "I was thinking about chasing you until you die!" Shen said. His army had replaced their usually bladed weapons and hammers for crossbows and handcannons. "Run," Shen said, "make to the outskirts of the city and I just might let you live." "oh…scare tactics," Kowalski said. "we can't run," roger shouted, "one of us are injuried." "so bad, so sad," Shen said, "then I guess she'll be the first to fall." "Don't you have any mercy!" I shouted. "OH…this is me showing mercy," Shen said chuckling, "Run, Run Little Penguins, Run for your pathetic lives!" "Run!" I shouted. We all ran roger carrying the injuried kitka on his sholders. We decided not to slid so marlene could keep up. Nigel and Rockgut would stop on occasion to sent off some shots against Shen and his forces.

"is that a good idea," Mooncat said as he tripped on something. "Mooncat!" I shouted. "NOT ACTUALLY FROM THE MOON!" he shouted. I turned to help mooncat up but A wolf shot off a crossbow, "don't even think about it," a gruff voice said. "but I'm not leaving a man behind." "eh…survival of the fittest," the wolf said, "not scram if you to want to live!" I turned around and saw that mooncat was back on his feet and was now miles away. "are you even trying?" Shen shouted, "oh well we can do this until you drop from exhustion…and then your finished." As we were chased thru the city we failed to notice that Kai was no longer a jombie and was watching our every move. "have fun chasing the penguins," Kai said, "but they aren't the only ones you have to worry about…"

To be continued in…

Wrath of the peacock: The Fury of Lord Shen


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Blowhole!

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
